The Perfect Not So Perfect Date
by ShipperTrish
Summary: KakaSaku. Kakashi and Sakura's first date goes a little awry.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

**The Perfect Not So Perfect Date**

And as it is with the end of all first dates, no matter how perfectly or unperfectly the date itself may have gone, Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura stood awkwardly together in front of Sakura's apartment door trying to decide: to kiss or not to kiss?

The pregnant silence was broken by Sakura's abrupt warm laughter when she saw Kakashi tenderly touch the growing bruise above his one exposed eye.

"Oh, you poor thing! Does it still hurt?"

"A little." Kakashi said with a wince.

"I still can't believe Naruto did that!" Sakura continued to laugh while channeling her chakra into her right hand while holding Kakashi's head still with her left in order to heal him.

"Well, he does have a thing for you."

"I know, and I love him, but just not in that way." Sakura said smiling and shaking her head while concentrating on her work.

Kakashi chanced a look at her. _So what does that imply for me?_ he thought.

"Besides, I don't think he really meant to hurt you. I think it was more of a domino effect..." Sakura couldn't help but smile widely.

"That trashed the bar we were in." Kakashi said miserably.

"Well, um, yeah." Sakura said smiling.

"You find this amusing don't you?!" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Aw, Kakashi! He was only trying to defend my honor!" Sakura laughed.

"By tackling me from behind?!"

"Well, you did have me cornered in the back of the bar, and you were getting a little touchy feely." Sakura smirked at him.

"Didn't mean he had to throw me into Genma's table!"

"Which toppled onto Tenten's, which toppled onto Kiba's!" Sakura burst out laughing.

"God, what a disaster!" Kakashi closed his eyes and dropped his head in despair.

"Oh, Kakashi! It wasn't a disaster! I had a great time tonight...laughing." Sakura said still shaking in glee.

"At me."

"No, Kakashi! I wasn't! I'm not! Really! And I really did have a good time tonight! I've never been so comfortable with someone on a date before! Usually it's like pulling teeth trying to begin a conversation and to keep it going, but with you it just comes so naturally. And we've known each other for so long that we already know what we like and don't like."

"No onions and pickles on your burger."

"And no tomatoes for you." Sakura smiled at him.

"God, we're an old married couple!"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing you know." Sakura said smiling and inched her lips a little closer to Kakashi's.

Kakashi saw what she was doing and immediately felt himself moving in a little closer himself. When their lips were a mere centimeters from each other, Kakashi stopped and Sakura's half hooded eyes immediately shot wide open.

"What? What's wrong? Don't you want to?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course I do. There's just something I want to do first." Kakashi said. And with that he began to unwrap his hitai-ate from his head and bring it down towards Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked confused.

"Trust me, Sakura." Kakashi said holding the hitai-ate in mid-air before her.

"Okay..."

And Kakashi wrapped the bandanna around her eyes.

"What..." Sakura began, but was quickly silenced when she felt naked lips lightly press themselves against hers. Her fingers automatically wove their way through Kakashi's silver hair and brought him in for a deeper kiss, their tongues gliding against each other in a sinfully slow dance.

When both of their lungs began to burn from lack of air, the pair finally parted.

"Wow..." Sakura whispered slowly.

"Yeah..." Kakashi couldn't help but sound taken aback himself.

"I could get used to this..." Sakura said, a smile beginning to spread across her face.

"Yeah, me, too." Kakashi said smiling back at the blindfolded woman before him.

Then, Sakura felt gentle fingers untying the hitai-ate from around her eyes and she was face to face with a masked Kakashi once more.

"Goodnight, Sakura. I really had a wonderful time tonight." Kakashi said quietly smiling down at her.

"Me, too." Sakura said earnestly. "Goodnight, Kakashi." Then she slowly slipped inside of her apartment and softly closed the door behind her.

Kakashi looked at the closed door absolutely beaming, then turned around to make his way back home, but not before pumping his fists in the air and quietly cheering "YES!" Getting a hold of himself, Kakashi looked apprehensively around him trying to see if anyone had seen him. Relieved that no one had, he stuffed his hands back into his pants pockets and tried to look stoic while his inner self continued to do the dance of joy.

On the other side of the door, Sakura had her back pressed against the wood and both her hands covering her smiling mouth, which was laughing in utter and joyful disbelief, "Oh my god!"

The End

* * *

Note: This fic was inspired by **doven**'s fanart called **"Blindfold"** at the **deviant art** site. Normally, this would've been addressed at the beginning of the story, but seeing how it would've ruined the anticipation, I chose to put it at the end of the story instead. Anyway, the artwork can be found at the following link, just make sure to get rid of all spaces and put dots where appropriate:  
http:// doven (dot) deviant art (dot) com/art/Blind-fold-19621845


End file.
